This invention relates to a volume adjustable faucet, particularly to one having an adjust valve not falling off a faucet even in case of large water pressure. The faucet includes a body with an outlet, a switch and an adjust valve, and a rod portion. The characteristic is the rod portion having a through hole at a proper location and vertical to a passageway for containing the adjust valve therein. The adjust valve has a valve body and a valve cap both provided with an annular groove for a O-shaped ring to fit therein to prevent leak. The valve body has a small neck portion with a through hole. Then the valve body is inserted in the through hole from one side, and the valve cap is inserted in the through hole from the other side to screw with the valve body together. If the adjust valve is rotated and the angle between the through hole and the passageway is adjusted, the volume of water flowing out is altered. Further, the small neck portion enables water to flow with the minimum volume even if the through hole and the passageway form 90 degrees, achieving the function of water saving.
A known conventional faucet shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a body with an outlet A and a net A1 fixed in the outlet A to divide water with net holes and crossing net ribs to reduce water flowing out of the outlet. But if a faucet has a net but not an adjust valve, flowing volume is very large when the faucet is opened with a valve A3 totally opened. So this kind of faucet does not have water saving function. In addition, an outlet with a net may be clogged with small matters after a long period of use, necessary to clean the net.
Another conventional faucet disclosed in the publication No. 287602 in Taiwan includes a valve stopper in a valve base and inserted in the valve base from under upward. Though it has a function of adjusting volume, it has a drawback that an O-shaped ring is used to combine the valve stopper and the valve base, contacting the wall of the valve base. So when the O-shaped ring reduces in its elasticity, the stopper may explode off the faucet owing to water pressure, causing water leak or hurting persons around if worse.